JUMANJI: Online
by KaizerMichaels
Summary: Kai is your typical student with a loner complex, and a love for MMORPG-based games. He receives a mysterious e-mail from Rainforest Games inviting him to take part in the beta-testing of a brand new game called: JUMANJI: Online, he, of course jumps at the chance. Kai is sucked into the game, embarking on a treacherous and life-threatening virtual odyssey into the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**JUMANJI ONLINE:**  
 _Welcome to the Jungle – The Next Adventurer Is YOU!_  
Written and Adapted by Kai Michaels

 **Premise:**

 _Kai_ _Pickering is your typical, hard-working secondary school student with a loner status, a whole set of various book smarts and a love for RPG and MMO-based games. But when he receives a mysterious e-mail from a new and upcoming gaming company called: Rainforest Games inviting him to take part in private beta-testing of a brand new MMO-based game called: JUMANJI ONLINE, he, of course, jumps at the chance. Unaware of the fact he was about to embark on a treacherous and life-threatening virtual journey that will put everything he knows about the world of gaming to the test when he is sucked into the world of Jumanji and must work together with complete strangers to traverse and complete the game in order to free himself, and his party members from their virtual nightmare._

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _  
"The Boy who Cried, Jumanji!"_

"Kai! You're going to be late for school!" called a rather stern female voice up from the bottom of the stairs within the interior of a large, white Victorian-styled house in the middle of the suburbs in the county of Hertfordshire in the United Kingdom.

"I know…Mum!" Kai called back from inside the small ensuite bathroom attached to his bedroom, where he was currently brushing his teeth, and rolling his eyes at his mother's constant reminders.

"God…" he muttered to himself, spitting out the last of his toothpaste into the sink.

Kai Pickering is currently in Year 11 at the Britannia Secondary School. A loner by nature, Kai always kept to himself and was often bullied for his teacher pet-like status, and for being too smart for his own good. But he didn't care though; he couldn't wait to get out this god-forsaken town. He was only 5'9" with a slender frame. He had short brown hair that was styled slightly to the right with cute facial features.

Kai's deep yet distant blue eyes stared into the mirror before him for a second.

"Just half a year to go, Kai, you can do this. Just forget about everyone else, and keep doing what you're doing. It'll be all over soon." The teen said out loud, looking to pep-talk himself before exiting the bathroom.

He grabbed his shoulder bag and kissed his husky puppy, Raiden on top of his furry black and white head, who was lying down on his side on top of his daddy's double bed.

"See you later, buddy! Be good!" Kai smiled before giving Raiden's head fur a little ruffle and leaving his bedroom and quickly made his way down the stairs.

"I'm going now, Mum! Bye!" Kai shouted out.

"Bye, sweetheart…see you tonight, and don't forget your Dad's coming to pick you up tonight!" she yelled back from inside the kitchen, where she was sitting and working from on her laptop with a mug of freshly brewed hot coffee in her hand.

"I know, Mum…I know! I'm leaving now!" he said shaking his head and opened the front door, closing it behind him.

He hopped on his moped, and put in his earphones and played some of his favorite music on his iPhone using his iTunes account. He fired up his mode of transportation, and sped off down his road heading off to school in his monkey suit that called a 'school uniform'.

Kai pulled up outside the Britannia Secondary School, where masses of students were already making their way into the last place they all wanted to be, especially now that the winter school holidays were over and done with.

' _It was a new year, which meant new challenges right? Yeah right. Nothing ever changes around here, so forgive me when I say, don't get too excited.'_ This was the internal monologue of Kai's life right down to a tee.

Kai got off his moped and kicked out the stand gently as it lent off to the side after turning everything off. He removed the key from the ignition and put it away inside his blazer pocket. He adjusted his shoulder bag after putting his earphones away along with his phone and made his own way towards the school's entrance.

* * *

The morning of the first day back at school seemed to be never-ending but when it finally did come around, Kai was sitting by himself in the corner of the large, bustling cafeteria eating the packed lunch he made the night before. He wasn't a baby; he didn't need his mother doing everything for him anymore, he was 16 now.

Kai was just minding his own business reading a book, when he's seemingly peaceful and uninterrupted lunch came to an abrupt end, when he was joined by none other than Chad Marshall and his two flunkies: Sebastian Cruise and Tom Delaware.

"Well, well…if it isn't the teacher's pet himself, boys?!" Chad mocked and knocked Kai's almost empty lunch box container off his table with a single a swipe of his hand.

Kai sighed, and looked over at Chad with hateful eyes and sense of pity for his arch-nemesis, who had been making his life hell since year seven.

"What do you want, Chad? Can't you see, I'm busy educating myself, unlike brutish thugs like yourself?" Kai stated harshly, sometimes he let his mouth get the better of him. He used to be scared of him, but it had been going on for so long now, he just didn't want to waste any more of his precious energy on the wanker.

"Ooh..lookie here…talking back to me, already!? How rude…" he replied with a smirk, and his facial expression soon changed to more angrier typing and instantly grabbed the front of Kai's white long-sleeved shirt, lifting the gamer up and bringing them face-to-face with each other.

"I think you need a little lesson in respect, don't you…FAGGOT!?" insulted the short, blonde-haired bully.

"Let me go, Chad! I mean it, or I'll…" he finished.

"..OR WHAT?! You gonna kick my ass, are you, Kai?!" he taunted, trying not to laugh at Kai's pathetic attempt to stick up for himself, slamming him up against the back wall.

Kai didn't know how to respond, it was like he was just frozen in place. He saw the burning intensity in Chad's brown eyes, the fear they would try to infect him with…and for intents and purposes, it actually seemed to be working a little. Kai gulped since Chad didn't seem to be messing around here…so maybe he should just back off with the smart mouth comments for now.

Kai looked away, and Chad smirked at Kai's defeated demeanor, triumphant in his method of persuasive no doubt.

"That's what I thought…Pickering!" Chad than out of nowhere smashed his fist into Kai's abdomen causing the loner to groan in pain, and become winded by the blow.

Chad seemed pretty proud of himself, and let Kai go who slid down the wall onto the floor holding his gut, choosing not to cry or show any kind of emotion right now, and give Chad more ammo to tear him down with.

"Let's go, boys…we're done here." Chad concluded and took his leave grinning wickedly.

Kai looked on at his oppressor, swearing internally to himself that one day he would make Chad pay for everything he has ever done to him. Whether or not that day would come he didn't know but he was sure as hell hoping it would.

* * *

Later that day, Kai had received a text from his father telling him, he wouldn't be able to pick him up tonight, so their weekend plans were off in general, because daddy dearest had to work. No surprises there, and continues to be one of the reasons, Kai always took his father's plans with a grain of a salt, because in the end he would always only ever disappoint his only son.

' _Tragic, I know? But who cares right? Because life isn't fair right?'_ the internal monologue continued to fill Kai's thoughts, the teen was becoming more and more cynical every day it seemed.

Kai pretending his wasn't upset about the entire day's events, shook it off with a sniff and slammed the front door to his family home shut as he dashed upstairs, glad his mother wasn't around to see him like this having been jumped again by Chad's two flunkies on his way home from school giving him a cut lip and a nosebleed. He was pretty sure he'd have a black eye in the morning since his left eye was just pounding with pain right now.

Raiden was barking at his owner upon Kai's storming entrance, hoping to get some fuss and be played with.

"NOT NOW, RAIDEN!" yelled Kai furiously at his puppy who whined at his father's voice causing his ears to drop along with his tail.

Kai entered his room, closing the door loudly behind him again and threw himself on top of his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He couldn't hold it in anymore as the tears finally came, and to cry into his pillowcase.

It wasn't fair. What did he ever do to Chad? Apart from trying and be his friend at one point years ago and nowadays made sure to keep his distance. Kai didn't want to hurt anyone; he just wanted to be left alone. He didn't need friendship, love, family or any of that crap or so he thought when really he was incredibly lonely deep down but would never admit it out loud. He didn't owe this world a thing, and he would happily leave it if he could. No-one would miss him.

Suddenly the monitor of his Mac turned on by itself and began flashing a symbol of an envelope with its flap moving up and down…

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL!" said the computerized voice.

Kai stopped crying for a minute and lifted his tear-stained face up from his pillow looking over at his desktop computer.

"What the-?!" he asked himself and quickly moved off his bed over to his Mac.

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL!" it repeated.

Kai wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his school shirt and had his mouse pointer hover over the envelope icon, and double clicked it opening up his e-mail account. There was 1 new message inside his inbox waiting for him to read.

"Rainforest Games? Wha-?" Kai muttered upon reading who the sender was out-loud. He then read the subject, "You've been invited! Kaizer_262!" he paused to think, "Invited to what?" he commented, and opened the e-mail with a large banner appearing at the top of the message browser with the sound of drums beating in the background.

 _ **'RAINFOREST GAMES PRESENT: JUMANJI ONLINE!'**_

Kai raised his eyebrow, sitting down on his desk chair and began to read the rest of the message to himself:

" _Dear Kaizer_262, you have been selected for an exclusive beta-testing of our brand new game: JUMANJI ONLINE! We've selected over like-minded players like you, who thrive in the world of MMORPG!"_ Kai stopped reading for a second, "Really? Interesting?" he said resuming his reading.

 _"Jumanji Online is an open world game with safari adventure aspects, and is any true explorer's dream come true! You can create your own avatars, and equip them with special skills chosen from a limited pool of abilities, we currently have installed in our beta server build with more to come! If you have a mind for strategy, roleplay, action, quests, and adventure than this is the game for you. You will need all your wits, and skill to complete this game's current content."_ He paused.

 _"The next big adventurer could be YOU! So do you accept this invite, Kaizer_262? If so then click 'ACCEPT' below, and you can start downloading the game right now! But think fast, you only have one hour to accept after opening this message…DON'T MISS OUT!"_ Kai's interest was definitely peaked, as a timer starting with 60:00 appeared at the bottom of the e-mail and began counting down quickly.

Kai put his hands together and rested his chin on top of them. He had to think about this, but was their really anything to think about? He loved this kind of game, and this was a great opportunity…it all seemed legit at least to him anyway.

Kai bit down on his lower lip filled with temptation right now, and smirked to himself, after the day he had he could do with an escape for a few hours, So why the hell not?

"Okay! I'm in!" Kai decided with an excited smile and clicked 'Accept' the timer than disappeared, and the game began downloading instantly. He had a fiber-optic broadband connection, so it didn't take long at all, just enough time for Kai to clean himself up, and change out of his uniform, and get a bottle of water.

Once the game had finished downloading, Kai installed it on his Mac. Once it was done installing he double clicked on the .exe file, and the game opened up in full screen. A black screen at first, but soon, a sense of mysticism filled its space with swirling mist-like graphics that came together to form a circle with words, which Kai read out loud.

" _A GAME FOR THOSE WHO SEEK TO FIND. A WAY TO LEAVE THEIR WORLD BEHIND…"_ Kai smiled, "Now this is cool." he watched in anticipation.

"Welcome to Jumanji Online…" the screen read with the drums sounding in the background. "Enter Jumanji Online?" Kai nodded, "Hell yes!" pressing the return key on his keyboard and was brought to the beta server character screen.

Kai clicked: _'Create-A-Character'_ , and was brought into the character creation screen. Kai spent a good thirty minutes designing the character, he wanted to present him. He used some of his favorite actors for inspiration with some of his own ideas thrown in for originality.

Once done, he had to select his skills and abilities from the pool available to him. So he selected the skills, he wanted.

"Now, I just need a good name. Hmm…" Kai thought about it for a moment. "Phoenix 'Valiant' McCloud? Now that's cool, yeah let's go with that!" he hit _FINISH_ , and was accepted by the game.

"Here we go into Jumanji baby!" Kai smiled excitedly. He couldn't wait to get stuck in.

Soon the game's screen began to physically bend reality, unleashing a mystical circular portal causing his mac to spark a lot in areas.

"What the hell-?" Kai said instantly getting up off his desktop and watched as his hands began to stretch and dematerialize.

His entire being began to be absorbed into the game, but before he could say anything he was sucked all the way in within seconds. The monitor than immediately shut off and Kai was gone…just like that.

 _ **..To Be Continued!  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hey guys, its KaizerMichaels here. It's been a long time since I done any posting on .

I recently saw the new movie, _'Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'_ and loved it, just as much as the first film, probably even more, and couldn't resist taking a crack at doing a limited fanfiction on it through an original character of mine.

This was just the first chapter with more to come hopefully if you guys like it. This is my first time doing a Jumanji fic, so please be gentle with me, haha!

Anyway, I hope you like it an would love to hear what you think about it so far. You will meet Kai's avatar in the next chapter, so I thought I'd keep you guys in suspense on that front for now. Hehe.

I do not own Jumanji.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUMANJI: ONLINE**  
 _Welcome to the Jungle – The Next Adventurer Is YOU!_  
Written and Adapted by Kai Michaels

 _ **Chapter Two:**_ _  
"Meet, Dr. Phoenix 'Valiant' McCloud!"_

A mini-explosion was seen in the clear blue sky above the great jungle of Jumanji down below. It was beautiful in scenery, and an element of placidity overflowed across the land. Creatures of all shapes and sizes resided in very tranquillity, some friendly and some just plain nasty.

A sense of yelling could be heard echoing throughout the jungle with an actual human body forward somersaulting through the sky heading straight for seemingly harmless environment below, the gravitational pull taking no prisoners on the poor soul's descent.

The person in question was actually male in gender as they hit the ground softly of course or as soft as one could be when you're falling from an endless height like the atmosphere above. The male groaned in a twinge of pain as they rolled onto their back, and looked up at the sky above them.

"What the—" he quickly got up to his feet, and looked around at his surroundings trying not to freak out. "Where the bloody hell am I?!" the male avatar spoke in a gentle yet strong British accent. "Wait a sec…" the adventurer began feeling around the front of his torso and looking down at himself.

"Holy shit!" he expressed in pure surprise. "This can't be real. I'm…I'm in the game?!" Kai vocalized and gulped soon after to himself.

"T-That…that must mean…" Kai was interrupted.

"Dr. Phoenix McCloud! You've finally made it! Or…should I call you, Valiant for short?" another male voice confirmed and clearing up Kai's official suspicions going forward.

Kai quickly turned around and saw the other guy standing there. He was a much older male with short grey hair after he had removed his hat from the top of his head, and approached the avatar.

"Rufus McDonald, my good sir. It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance, I've been waiting for you." introduced the older man, who was dressed in your traditional safari uniform along with a set of black hiking boots.

Rufus offered Phoenix his hand to shake. Kai looked at it, and then up at the non-playable character (NPC), who he could only assume was the correct identification for him.

"Whoa…I'm the character, I created?! What the deuce?" he told himself, he was in disbelief right now. "And, what's with this voice? Oh, damn it…I made him, British like me…didn't I? Well that's just great, isn't it? How in the blooming hell am I going to get out of here?!" Kai asked himself.

"Dr. Phoenix McCloud! You've finally made it! Or…should I call you, Valiant, for short?" Rufus McDonald, my good sir. It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance; I've been waiting for you." the NPC annoyingly repeated, offering him his hand again.

Kai sighed, he was going to have to shake the man's hand to shut him up it seemed, so that's exactly what Kai did and acknowledged the NPC's presence.

"Yes. Rufus, old chum…the pleasure is all mine." Kai's eyes widened, "Oh god…I can't even fully control it?! It must be the character's natural programming…great." He shook his head, this was completely nuts. How did this happen to him? Is there even a way out? If so, Kai better find out, what and soon.

"…and Err…Valiant is just fine mate, there is no need for such formalities around friends, I'm sure." Kai responded, having no choice but to play along right now, and get into the mind of his created character. He could do that…right? He was going to have too if he was going to get out of here in one piece.

"Here, here, my good man. I'm sure; you're here to inquire further about the letter and relic, I sent you, and why I called you here specifically?" Rufus replied withdrawing his hand.

"Err…yes…I remember…" Kai soon found himself recalling a flashback recording his character receiving the letter. A cutscene, no doubt, to set up the story, he was sure of it. This was kind of cool; it was like virtual reality but better.

* * *

 _ **Cutscene  
December, 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **2017 – One Month Ago:**_

Knock, knock on the front door of a very uptown, and contemporary loft in the heart of London in the United Kingdom. It was like any other day or at least that what a man named, Phoenix McCloud or Valiant to his friends first thought. He had not been home long from an expedition in the Amazon Rainforest.

Phoenix was typing up his findings in a report on his laptop computer when he was forced to stop what he was doing and start making his way over to the front door to answer it. The explorer was dressed in a casual attire of a pair of black gym shorts, and a white tank top. He was currently barefoot.

Dr. McCloud was at least 6'1" with an athletic build, and crystal blue eyes. He had short, dark brown hair and was extremely handsome. He was still quite young at only 29 years of age, and highly skilled in his area of expertise and well-known among exploration and safari circles. The man had a love for archaeology, culture and more, but he never seems to stay in one place for too long. He came from old money, so he never ever had to worry about funding his trips, because he always made sure he had enough to cover himself completely.

"Delivery for Dr. McCloud?" the deliveryman announced upon the opening of the front door in which Phoenix was now standing inside of.

"Yeah…that's me," he responded, and took the package from the man, and finished signing for it. "Good day, sir." he politely said, bidding him farewell.

Phoenix had no idea, who it was from, and closed his front door behind him upon turning around and heading back to his dining table to finish up his work. The eager adventurer opening up the package and raised his eyebrow pulling out its contents which consisted of a folded up map, a letter address to him, and a black onyx statue of a jaguar's head with ancient markings and symbols on it.

"Hmmm…interesting." he voiced, talking to himself naturally.

Phoenix sat down at his dining table and used the letter opener he had resting there to open the envelope to reveal the piece of paper sitting inside of it. Valiant removed the paper, and unfolded it and began to read the letter out loud.

" _Dear Dr. McCloud,  
You do not know me, but I am Professor Rufus McDonald. I am sure you have heard of me from my good friend, Nigel Billingsley for I believe you two have worked together in the past? I am writing to you to inform of an event, I feel is about to transpire here in the heart of Jumanji. Jumanji is a vast jungle with animals, creatures, and dangers of all kinds of shapes and sizes with ties to certain mystical energies it is believed._

Despite the previous efforts of Dr. Smoulder Bravestone, and his associates…Russell Van Pelt has returned once again to dive deeper into the occult myths that surround the world of Jumanji and has teamed up with Carlyle Kersley, a truly horrid individual who has unearthed many curses, relics, and other mystical relics over the years in his desire to rule the world. He is a lunatic, and has now arrived in Jumanji to further loot its secrets!

 _I beg of you, Dr. McCloud, we must stop him. Jumanji civilizations of the past have always seen the jungle as a land of a great power and in order to protect it from those who would seek to use it for their own selfish desires, and bring us harm, created many curses and such to ensure these secrets would never see the light of day. This wicked duo has already recovered at least two artifacts from these previously lost ancient temples and seeks to find the other three. Legend states if these five artifacts should come together, the animal kingdom of Jumanji and its mystic properties will destroy the world. Such evil cannot be set free. Please come to Jumanji, Doctor and help us combat this threat with your unique skills, and those already here, I am sure we can put a stop to their plans!_

 _Do not lose the artifact, I have enclosed in this letter, it is one of the five animal heads that bound the inherent mystical energies of Jumanji together. My team stumbled across its ruined temple some time ago, and we were unsure of what it was at first until recently. You must protect it at all costs, Dr. McCloud. They will come seeking it out, but at least this way we can hinder some of their plans._

 _Please come to Jumanji as soon as possible, Phoenix. I will be waiting for you._

 _Yours Sincerely,  
Professor - Rufus McDonald._

* * *

"Excellent! I'll just go bring the car around than shall I? and I'll bring you back to our campsite. I am sure; you will want to go through all our preliminary research and our findings? I shall not be a moment. But Doctor, I would not wander off too far until I return, Jumanji is filled with creatures of the like you have never seen. I suggest you prepare yourself, my good man." advised Rufus.

Kai raised his eyebrow and watched Rufus leave the area to retrieve their vehicle. Alone again, Kai as Phoenix McCloud looked out at the terrain before him upon the turning of his heel. He walked towards the end of the hillside cliff he had previously landed on top of upon his entry to the world of Jumanji: Online.

He placed his hands on his hips, "This is so weird, but so cool at the same time. And, what did Rufus mean when he spoke about Jumanji having creatures of the like I have never seen? This is just a jungle, right? Sure it's a virtual, open world jungle…but do I seriously need to be concerned here? I mean, this is a game right?" he muttered out loud, asking himself.

"Am I in danger here? If something happens to my avatar? Do I exit the game? Or do I…" he gulped, "…die?" he didn't have the answers, and it was making him nervous since he had no idea what he was in for here or what to expect going forward.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP ME…..SOMEBODY!" screamed a female voice filled with fear. Kai's head snapped instantly to the side when he heard the woman's scream. She was close too.

Kai quickly dashed off to where the cries were coming from or from what he could tell, and hear right now. He jumped and landed on top of a large boulder, where he looked over at the scene away from him. He saw a woman crawling back across the ground beneath her, very carefully with a large brown bear towering over her, it roared hungrily at her.

"It's a sloth bear…and he's looking for his next meal." Kai told himself, and suddenly snapped out his character's trance. "What the-how the hell, did I know that? It must be a Phoenix thing…man…this is going to take some getting used too. I feel like I have a split personality right now! One part is me, and the other is this Phoenix McCloud, I've created. Just great." The teen concluded.

The woman saw Kai's character and called out to him. "OH! PLEASE HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE!" she begged, pleading with the male to save her from her furry attacker.

The next thing Kai knows, he is surrounded by four holographic displays in front of him with the camera circling around him with battle music being heard in the background, clearly for that in-game dramatic effect.

"Whooooaaaaaa…..this is sweet!" Kai smiled widely filled with excitement.

The four screens displayed different things including character information such as listed in the first screen: _**Health Points (HP), Power Points (PP), Level (LV)**_ , and a _**Character Biography**_ with a headshot photo. The second screen underneath the first screen displayed all of the character's statistics such as _**Strength (ATK), Intelligence (INT), Stamina (END), Speed (SPD) and Toughness (DEF**_ _)_.

"This is so awesome! So this is how powerful I am right now? Cool." He stated, reading through the first two screens carefully.

The third screen showed a dialogue box with the woman's headshot in the corner of it, she was an NPC by the looks of things. It was actively delivering text to Kai with voice-acting, and it read the following…

" _ **Dr. Sarah Collins:**_ _"HELP! Please save me from this beast, brave sir! I do not want to be eaten alive! But hurry! I think he's done waiting! Owwww….I knew I should have listened to my mother, when she said, I should have stuck to teaching!"_

After he read the box, he looked at the fourth and final screen, it had a list of commands for him to use. They were as follows: _**ATTACK, SKILL, SPECIAL,**_ and _**ITEM**_ _._

A line of text appeared across the center of the screen, instructing Kai, what to do next.

 _ **Save Dr. Collins by defeating the bear…**_

The than text faded out, after a series of tutorial screens regarding targeting, how to attack, opponent stats etc.

"Okay…no problem right? I got this…I hope at least." He said, encouraging himself.

Kai memorized everything the screens showed him, and the screens disappeared upon his jumping off of the boulder onto the ground below, where he soon found himself sliding in between Dr. Collins and the fierce animal before him.

The avatar looked up at the enemy and gulped not sure if he was feeling super scared or super dumb. It's not like he had ever seen a bear…like ever…in his entire life, and he didn't know all the rules to Jumanji at the moment, and he could have just given himself a death sentence.

The bear roared angrily at Kai's interference, and his initial reaction was just to put his arms to block the bear's lunging towards him, this, in turn, caused the word: _**DEFEND**_ to flash once above his head, where it stayed for the moment knocking the bear back a little as it scoffed at block, shaking it off.

Kai lowered his arms, after seeing his body flash a brief color of red alongside a number with a minus symbol next to it: **-5** it read. Kai looked down at his avatar's muscular arms, and a lopsided grin appeared across his lips.

"Whoa…nice!" Kai said his confidence rising all of a sudden, and drew the twin blades he didn't even know he had that was attached to his back, the avatar's in-game programming taking over no doubt with Kai now behind the wheel.

Kai spun the blades and performed a double parry with both blades the word: _**ATTACK**_ appearing and disappearing with a single flash each time he used that command to cut the bear down to size, and lowering its health bar.

The bear cried out in pain, and used its huge paw to counter one of Kai's attacks, and knocked the avatar away from it rather harshly forcing Kai to hit the ground a little hard upon impacting with distance now created between the two enemies. This caused Kai's health to drop slightly following the **-75** that appeared off to the side of him in its usual red coloring indicating Kai had just taken damage from the bear's counter attack.

"Ouch...okay that hurt Yogi!" groaned Kai, referencing the infamous Yogi Bear cartoon character as a joke relating to his current predicament.

Kai dug his blades into the ground, and pushed down on them to get him back on his feet, and pulling them out again and taking up a battle stance with the blades crossing over in front of him.

"Okay….how the hell am I supposed to defeat this thing? I must be doing something wrong right, or I wouldn't have taken so much damage?" he thoughtfully considered. "Maybe attacking him close up isn't the right strategy here? Maybe I should consider all my options?" he contemplated. "Let's see…" Kai wondered, bringing up his command menu with his willpower.

Kai looked down the list, and checked the _**SPECIAL**_ command; it opened up a sub-menu that had at least one ability listed.

"Analyze? 10 power points eh? OK! Let's try it…" Kai muttered and selected it.

The ability activated instantly as an eye-scouter materialized digitally across his left eye, and Kai focused it on the bear. An interface of enemy information appeared in front of him with everything he needed to know about the bear including its strength and weaknesses.

"Damn! I need to get myself one of these in real life! This rocks!" smiling again, he used the new information to re-strategize, and end this little practice battle the game had set up for him.

The scouter dematerialized once Kai was done, and switched strategies opting for a ranged attack instead, and lucky for him he had one in the _**SKILL**_ selection of his command list, which he wasted no time in selecting for his next attack, once again costing him power in the form of _**25 PP**_ , and calling itself: _**'XROS SLASH'.**_

Kai's avatar produced a white power up aura rising up from the ground, and once it vanished, Kai crossed his twin blades back over, and raised them above his head before raising them briefly, and launched them at the bear with pinpoint accuracy and control. The two blades cycled through the air with an intense spin and stabbed the bear quite graphically I might add in the chest at the same time, the bear roared in anguish, pain and more.

The bear soon fell to the ground with a loud thump, as Kai's attack had seemingly eliminated the last of its health completely and defeated it. The battle was now over with the music fading and the scene returned to a more natural view.

Kai looked up, and saw a wave of blue text, which read: +1000 XP and saw an experience bar quickly move across the screen underneath Kai's power bar, and exploded at the end increasing Phoenix McCloud's level from 1 to 2 now, and assessing his victory and giving him 250 Jungle Coins which must be the game's in-game currency, Kai could only assume.

The teen turned virtual explorer took a moment to catch his breath, and couldn't believe what he had just physically gone through, looking down at his hands that were now bladeless. He was sweating just a tad though, and just in shock. But he did just complete his first mission in Jumanji though, and a sense of achievement was definitely starting to come over him.

This was just one battle; Kai **WAS** Phoenix _'Valiant'_ McCloud now, flesh and blood or close to it, and if he knew games like he thought he did, the battles were only going to get much harder and far more challenging…but the question was, would he be up for it? Only time will tell as a game of survival was now in full effect. Good luck with that.

 _ **..To Be Continued!  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So here's Chapter Two with a bit of backstory and such. I hope you like it. I am currently looking for potential players to join Kai/Valiant in their quest.

If you're interested? Please do not hesitate to contact me via Private Messaging with details of the character you would like to portray along with their skills, looks, biographies etc and of course their real-life players etc.

I have six spots available right now (since most raid parties are indeed a total of 8) with one reserved for another character, I had always planned on bringing into the game. I am not too fussed with gender-ratio since it can't always be helped.

I look forward to reading up on all your character creations, and of course feel free to PM me any questions too, I will happily respond quite quickly also. So you won't be waiting too long.

I do not own Jumanji.


End file.
